Momoiro
Pinku(lit. Pink) was once freinds with Yoshi and Muteki. She is currently lieutanent to the First Division. Appearance She is a pink haired girl with yellow eyes. She is never seen in her traditional outfit being a lieutanant but instead wearing unzipped white jacket and black shirt on with black pants and black arm warmers. She carries a cross around her neck that was given to her by Yoshi. She is known to be very sexy and usually called that by male members in her division. Personality She is a very intraverted girl and keeps her real emotions to her self(mostly about her past and love life) She is seen with many freinds and loves enjoying time with others mostly other lieutanents and others in her division. She has a deep hatred toward Aizen and that if his name is ever mentioned she will go into a horrible and very violent rage. History She was once a test subject to Aizen and was forced into Hollowfication by him. Previous to that she was freinds with Yoshi and they were best freinds working for Aizen along with Muteki in order to bring Yoshi's parents back to life. After being decieved by Aizen she was turned into a hollow but soon was able to control the transformation. Once she controlled her hollow powers she had thought that Yoshi and Muteki had been killed and vowed to murder Aizen. Years Later, she went home and found a necklace Yoshi had given her with a note saying that he had loved her and didn't trust that Aizen would keep his word on that Aizen would bring back his parents. She later found out that Aizen had tested and experimented on hundreds of people living in Rukongai and that she and her freinds were apart of it. After Aizen's death she had become a Lieutanent of the First Division. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Swordsmanship Specialist: She is very capable with a sword and is able to fend herself off bigger enemies with relative ease. She has claimed that she has defeated over a hundred hollows with a sword in one of her hand and both eyes closed. Keen Intellect: She is very smart and usually handles problems with relative ease and takes care of all those in her Divison. In battle she overthinks her opponent easily and usually differs a solution to defeating them before she even draws her blade. Rage Mode: If the name Aizen is ever mentioned she will go into a very horrible rage and anger fit to which her power doubles. She blames this on the experiments she suffered at his hands and having her freinds forced to watch. Zanpaktou Her zanpaktou is named Shinjitsu Supika(lit. truth speaker) It is a white katana with a brown hilt. When released it becomes a saber with a brown hilt and a long white blade extruding from it. Shikai: It becomes a saber similiar to french swords used in the 1400's. It has a white blade extendind out of it and a brown handle and hilt attached to it. Shikai Special Ability: Not Yet Revealed Bankai: Not Yet Revealed Hollowfication She was once a test subject for Aizen hogyoku which gave her these hollow powers. She somehow is able to restrict all Hollow like reiastu in her so that she can be a seated officer. Cero: She has the ability to launch a blue colored cero from her palms which is a very powerful cero as it was capable enough to blow through Muteki's cero with extreme ease. Trivia *Despite her being a lieutanent she is very powerful, but refuses to show that power. *She was once Aizen test experiment but dosen''t have a symbol on her body because of it.'' Relationships Yoshi : She has loved Yoshi ever since they were kids and she has shown much love toward him when they were children working for Aizen. Yoshi had given her a love letter before he had become a hollow saying that he had loved her to which she cried to. AFter she is told what Yoshi has become at first she shows no feeling toward it but then says that Yoshi has a different plan in mind. Muteki : She cares for Muteki very much and would protect him no matter what. After she realized that he was alive she showed much care and love toward him. Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:Lieutenant